


A distraction

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Yikes, all i write for Eddie is nsfw stuff, dinkys for yall, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Edward and you were a thing in the shadows, given you weren’t as stupid as everyone else was. But downside; both of you have different schedules of sleep.Edward wanted time with you, and a very good idea was mentioned times by you..





	A distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I read about how character A being eaten/sucked/fucked consentually while asleep and well.. there’s where this came from.   
> I haven’t seen anyone write something like this for Ed-boy, and plusbim thirsty for Arkham games Eddie. 
> 
> It can be any Eddie you want, this one just mentions mechanical work and such.

It was nothing new to pass out at Edwards workplace while you helped him at times here and there. His bed was a queen, with green sheets and blankets, of course.. some motor oil on the pillow when he’s too tired to shower off the grease from the robots.

You had waited on him to be done after awhile, you played on your phone, read, after hours passed and it was eventually one in the morning, you gave up and passed out, waiting for your beau to finally get out of his workshop.

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, the day went by fast and the minute you closed your eyes, you fell asleep.

As you were busy sleeping, Edward was finishing up on a old project he sought out to finish before the other plans. Wiping grease from his hands off with a spare towel, he sighed and looked at his handy work for a second. It was a small, puzzle box for he dark knight himself. With the box, it would stop any further communications with anyone the dark knight was talking to at the time, and force him to solve and fail. There was no other way he could call anyone for answers and questions.

Smiling at his handy work, he glanced at his phone on the table, seeing a couple of text messages from y/n, the first few were just you concerned and worried, then.. they got steamy.

“Do I need to come down there and get some attention?”

“Pull down your work pants and deep throat you until I see you look at me?”

He paused for a second, re-reading them back to himself and huffed. You know this was important, and thankfully he saw the messages now rather than.. well, sooner. Before tossing his goggles down, a wicked thought came through his mind.

If y/n wants attention so bad, then I shall give it to her.

He had a smirk on his face, making sure everything was put away in its rightful spot, and grabbing anything else he needed from his workshop.

Climbing up the stairs, the texts ran though his mind, making his face all hot and flushed. He wouldn’t admit it, but his heart and mind were racing alittle. It’s been awhile since the two of you had fun for awhile, your schedules never matched up to get some time alone.

He opened the door from the basement, his bed right in front of the door as he saw you curled up, blankets tossed and feet uncovered.

Edward pouted alittle by this, already worked up and hungry for some sort of release, either it was you or him at this rate. 

He sighed as he tossed off his shirt, pants down and into his boxers he climbed into the bed before hearing soft moans from you.

They were silent as ever at first, but as he inches closer to you, moans and grunts came from your nose. Your face all hot as well as your thighs were squished together tightly.

He noticed the signs, and thought for a second before doing something.

She was having a wet dream, he thought. Knowing you, the signs were simple for him. Edward knew when you were horny you’d close your thighs in to hold his hand between your pussy. 

He bit his lip as he watched you squirm, his hands slowly creeping up your exposed leg as he felt the smoothness of you, your soft skin was a delight after feeling nothing but robot parts and puzzles. It was something relieving to touch.

He looked up to you for a second, noticing your breathing become more unsteady the more he moves his hand higher up your thigh.  
Soon enough, he was close to your panties, the lace on them smooth and had a pattern, along with.. the noticeably wet spot on them as he opened your leg up more, feeling himself start to be arose from all of this.

He honestly never thought of sexual favors when anyone was asleep, but given that it was something you were into, and even hinted at it a couple of times, Edward wanted to try it out for himself.

His thumb circling around your clitoris through the panties, you squirmed and opened up more, the other leg uncovered. Edward bit his lip as he saw this, making him rub you alittle faster. He leaned in closer to you, spreading out more of your legs as he began to pull off your panties, tossing the soaked garments as his fingers began to explore your pussy.

You felt so wet and soaked, soft as ever as he slipped in his middle finger into you, slipping it in and out slowly while looking up to you. He didn’t know why, but.. watching how your facial expressions changed so much when he touched you was filling. Knowing he was the one who was making you more wetter, and with you asleep?

Even better.

Feeling his own boxers tightening now, he gently pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly as he slipped in one more finger in you, now rubbing your G-spot in circles.

You began to huff more, moans escaped your mouth so quickly now. You were still sound asleep in your dreams, blissfully unaware what your sweet riddle-boy was doing.   
Honestly you wouldn’t even be mad, something like this was just.. a dream basically. Edward was always afraid that he would hurt you or make you uncomfortable.  
This was the best choice he has done with you.

He kept stroking himself alittle faster each time, your own juices were leaving you now. Edward wanted to dive right in, fuck you until you woke up and heard that sweet morning voice of yours.   
It had every might in him to not do that, he wanted to save every bit of pleasure for the ride.

Pulling out his fingers, he licked them and sucked on them, tasting you until every drop was gone from his fingers.   
Edward bent over, his fingers spreading your pussy as he gently licked your clitoris, tasting you even more now. Edward lapped up anything that came out of you, his tongue navigating the general area so to speak. He snuck in a finger in you as he kept circling your clitoris, breathing heavily on you. 

Seeing your face now, it was more expressive, your moans getting. Louder with each stroke he did, it was a major ego boost as he tried to make you grow louder any chance he had with you. He loved seeing your face switch with pleasure and enjoyment, your h/c ruffled in the pillows as you twist and turned in the bed. 

He pulled away from you, seeing a more relaxed figure spread out in front of him as he went towards the drawers by his sleeping quarters, pulling out a condom as he ripped it open, feeling the desire and thirst to fuck you run through him.

Finally getting it on, he climbed on top of you, hands gently on your hips as he began to push inside of you. A grunt escaped his mouth as he kept pushing inside of you more, taking it slowly as he looked up to you.

You gasped with the feeling suddenly, hands instinctively gripped the sheets. It was weird how your body knew what to do, with each push he did your legs kept still as his fingers started to grip your hips.

He filled you up, a moan came out as he felt you fully around him, soon bucking inside you as he tried to not disturb your slumber.

He had to admit, this was.. something he could get used to doing at special times. Seeing you sleep so comfortably, still not disturbed as he humps into you. 

He was unsteady at first, his thrust going in and out of order, the pace slow but sure. 

“S-shit..” he muttered, feeling himself stop holding back as he began to go faster, one hand covering his mouth as he kept thrusting, his other hand still holding tightly on your hips.

Your eyes fluttered open, feeling the impact of his thrust overwhelmed you as your eyes were barley open now.

“E-Eddie..?” You asked, breathing hard still as he didn’t stop, filling you up as he began to kiss your breast.

You gasped, the sudden feeling of his mouth wrapped around your nipple as your hand crept into his hair.  
This was more of a delight to be waked by this, you thought as the sound of skin-on-skin contact echoed the small building you two were in.

“Got bored of your robots, didn’t you?” You teased at him, only receiving a harsh thrust, Edward looking at you poutully.

“Sending those texts don’t help your situation, sleeping beauty.” He said, snickering slightly as he felt you grip his hair, pulling him playfully to you as you enclosed on his lips, feeling both hands on your hips as he kept going at a steady pace now.

It wasn’t too long until Edward held into place, a very sensual moan came out as he thrusted through his orgasm.  
You felt relieved, body awake now fully as Edward pulls out of you, kissing your lips before taking the condom off. 

You could tell instantly the sex had gotten rid of any extra energy he had on, soon flopping down right by you, giving you no chance of moving or grabbing anything.

“Oh cmon, I gotta atleast pee!” You said, feeling his arms wrap around you. 

You rolled your eyes at this, huffing and soon hearing his snores come shortly after.  
It was always funny to see him sleep instantly after you two had sex, how he would hold onto a certain amount of energy from his own job, and flop right after and sleep.

As you laid there, Edward tucked and asleep, your eyes were open wide as you knew there was no chance of sleeping again.   
Looking at the clock by his bed, it read “3:02AM”, groaning.

So much for one night of full rest.


End file.
